For the Love of War
by Arietti
Summary: They knew going into the Barheim Passage again would be dangerous, but what happens when you go in for a Mark and get more than you bargained for? Set during the game. Completed November 17th, 2007
1. The Hunt Begins

This story is set after the party reaches Old Archadia, but before they storm into the Draklor Laboratory. I set it as such because that's where I was in the game when the idea for this came to me.

Please know that as I'm writing this, I'm still playing the game. I have no idea how the storyline ends, or who ends up with who- if at all. Either way, I'm asking you not to flame me on account of the character pairings, I honestly don't know any better… and it's _my _short story for crying out loud. ;o)

In advance: This isn't going to be long- I have yet to finish "A Simple Game," because it's such a monstrosity of a piece. Something small like this should tie my writer's crave over until I can get my notes together to finish my initial Final Fantasy story.

Furthermore, this story isn't huge on explaining character backgrounds- seeing how people interested in Final Fantasy are into Final Fantasy fanfics, I would hope they know the games they read about.  
A quick refresher for those who just need a visual: The story starts in the Dalmasca Estersand village outside the escape shaft of the Barheim Passage. You might remember it as the village with the ferry.

Thanks for reading!

_**For the Love of War  
**_**  
**** Chapter One: The Hunt Begins**

_"Please…slow it down…  
There's a secret, magic past world  
That you'll only notice when you're looking back at it;  
All I wanna do it turn around-  
I'm goin' down to sleep on the bottom of the ocean,_

'_Cause I couldn't let go, when the water hit the setting sun…"_

_-White Daisy Passing  
Rocky Votolato_

"He's got a bit of a soft spot for you kids." –Balthier

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A bat, you said?"  
"'Eh, not just any bat, the Bloodwing. Biggest bat in all Ivalice- I'd bet my life on it."

Basch looked at the Bangaa for a moment before turning to Balthier, who stood behind him.

"What do you make of it?"

The younger sky pirate let out a small chuckle, glancing down at the Bangaa's recently deceased partner lying in the sand.

"I'd say we don't need his life to prove the thing's worth a good run."  
The ex-prisoner looked hopeful, "So you'll take the job?"  
Basch hesitated, then turned to the rest of the group, "We'll need a moment to talk."

Without waiting for a reply, the old general motioned for the rag-tag team to gather a distance away from the Bangaa who had posted the Bill for the named monster, Bloodwing. As they walked, one of the younger members- and somewhat the founder of the group- looked over at him, confused.

"What's the hold up?" Vaan spoke up, "You know none of us object to the hunt."  
"Easy there," Balthier interceded, "Let the old man speak."

Basch nodded and began to explain, "I wanted to make sure everyone was okay with the mark before going in after it- and before you younger ones start chiming in asking why, let me explain." He glanced toward Vaan, who nodded him on, "The monster we're chasing is at least a level five mark. Now I know we've taken down bigger, but this one is in the Barheim Passage-"

"And most of us remember the good times we had there not so long ago." Balthier smirked.

"- Needless to say," Basch continued, "The place was dangerous before, and it's only worse now. The monsters are stronger, and many of them are undead."

"Ooo," Penelo shivered, moving closer to her childhood friend, "Dead ones are the worst."  
"Or the best, if they're not already dead," Vaan replied with a grin.

"So you're just making sure we know our risks before going in?" Ashe spoke from beside him.  
"Precisely," He confirmed, "The last thing we need is to lose to a monster, not after coming this far."

"Unfortunately we won't be able to go any further without the gil these marks have to offer," Fran reasoned from her place slightly behind Balthier, "Teleport stones can only take us as far as we've already been, and we need the gil for the supplies to keep going."  
"The mines should also provide us with loot to sell, too," Her partner agreed, "Undead monsters usually drop the best things to take to the Bazaar."

"Why anyone wants 'Blood-stained Bones' I'll never know," Vaan muttered.

Basch cleared his throat, "My point is; this hunt is dangerous- and if there's anyone who doesn't think they're strong enough- it's okay. We can always wait to go after it later."

"Or for the next mark, since I'm sure someone else will have gotten it by then." Vaan sighed, "C'mon Basch, you've gotta stop worrying about us, we can handle ourselves."

The older man looked surprised, if only for a moment, then let out a small laugh, "I would normally agree with you, Vaan, but…" He trailed off, looking for a decent explanation before shaking his head slightly, "I'm just trying to be careful… I'll go tell him we're accepting the hunt."

Without another word he walked back to the Bangaa, leaving the group in silence. Unsurprisingly Vaan was the one who broke it.

"Wow, wonder what's got him so scared."  
"Vossler's death vexes him still," Fran answered calmly before anyone could scold the loud teenager, "The General has seen many deaths in his life, and he is yet young."  
"I'm sure he'll see many more in the years to come too," Balthier picked up, "But he doesn't want one soon, not from this group."

The two youngest members of the team gave a puzzled look to the pirate, who merely shouldered his Aldebaran and glanced at them as he began walking toward the village exit.

"He's got a bit of a soft spot for you kids."

Fran followed him away, the impending quiet only to be delayed for a minute more by the Princess, "'He's grown attached to you' is what he means."  
"I figured that much," Vaan answered, "But why?"

Ashe sighed, looking past them to the man who had protected her since as long as she could remember.

"Basch…is a very shrouded man- he always has been- yet I have no doubt his heart is pure. He puts others before himself, and he cares for people that otherwise would go unnoticed…that's all I need to know to trust him."

She ended her short speech with what almost looked like a longing gaze toward the general, then followed after Balthier and Fran, leaving the two young Rabanastrians to think on their upcoming mission.

"Do you really think it'll be that dangerous?"  
Penelo, who had been quiet for some time, nearly startled Vaan. He looked at her, feeling a sense of protectiveness come over him at the sight of her.  
"It shouldn't be too bad," He assured her, "Besides- we'll be together, what can go wrong?"  
"We could get separated," She answered distantly; "Like before, when you had to come and get me…"

The thief frowned at the memory of his best friend being kidnapped by Ba'Gamman and his clan. He never really told her, but Vaan had been terrified they wouldn't get to her in time. After all they'd been through, losing her would be almost as bad as when his brother had died in the war.

"Penelo," He spoke, bringing both of them out of their unpleasant thoughts, "…Nothing will happen, okay? We won't get separated, not this time."

The girl smiled slightly, and reached over to give his hand a small squeeze before looking toward the front gate of the little Estersand village.

"We should go," She said, "Basch is already at the gate, and everyone's waiting."  
She started to leave, but Vaan grabbed her wrist, "Penelo-"  
She turned to him, wide- eyed, only to be met by him reaching into his belt pouch and pulling out what looked like a thick bracelet.  
"Here," He said, slipping it on the wrist he held, "It protects you from Stop status…" He chuckled softly when she drew her wrist up, gazing at the band in awe, "I know how scared you get when you can't move."  
"Vaan," She breathed, "Where did you…?"  
"Come on, we've gotta go."

The older of the two teens took off for the gate, and Penelo barely skipped a beat before running after him. Soon the group would be heading across the Dalmasca Estersand to reach the abandoned shafts of the Barheim Passage, one of the most dangerous areas they'd been on their journey across the world of Ivalice.


	2. Strange Happenings

**Chapter Two: Strange Happenings  
****  
**_"Walkin' in my sleep again,  
Where were you?  
Off in some distant land,  
Was I with you?_

Slippin' out again, Slippin' out again, Slippin' out again…

Take my hand, let it all go down  
-'Til I am sound asleep  
_Walk away, out in the cold  
Open your soul to me…"  
-Slippin' Out  
Ingram Hill_

"Looks like they missed your moment of glory, Penelo." –Vaan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_  
"I don't understand why we couldn't have just rented some chocobos."  
"Stop whining, it's not helping."

Ashe chuckled good-naturedly as she looked back to see Penelo push Vaan further in front of her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're enjoying this."  
"Walking in the desert? Not really," The girl smiled, "But I imagine if it's the only way, then we should make the most of it, right?"  
Vaan rolled his eyes, "Sure, leave it to you to look on the bright side in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, if you think about it," Basch added in, "We're not really 'Nowhere.' In fact, I know exactly where we are."  
"See?" Penelo laughed, spinning around in front of the thief in her childlike way, "We're not lost in the desert- Sounds pretty bright to me!"  
"I guess you're right," He submitted finally, and went on walking.

Some time had passed since the group had left the village; the sun had begun to drop, though the sand was still hot, but everyone was too buried in their own thoughts to complain- save Vaan, of course. Still, they kept moving…

"Hey, what's that?"

Penelo ran forward and pointed at what she'd spotted- a rather large looking Cockatrice.

"It's a Cockatrice, Penelo," Vaan laughed at her, "You've seen tons of those."  
"Not this kind," She went on, jogging a little way toward it, "This one looks a bit stronger."  
"Not too strong for you, I'm sure," Balthier commented distantly.

Penelo gave him a look, unsure if her teammate was being sarcastic, then turned to look back at the bird, who had begun chasing the other birds.

"Ohhh!" She scowled, "He's mean! Those poor birds!"  
"Be thankful they're not chasing _us, _Penelo," Ashe chided softly, but the girl didn't listen.  
"Stop it, you hear me?" She yelled, picking up a stone, "Leave those Cockatrices alone!"

With that, she threw the rockclearing the distance between the two of them and knocking the mutant bird right in the side of its head. It squalled, then turned its beady eyes on the young girl.

"Oh boy…" She breathed, mostly to herself.

"Now look what you've done," Vaan laughed from behind her, "Looks like he wants to bully _you._"

"Better take care of him, Penelo," Basch instructed, still walking, "We don't want him following us into the passage."

Penelo looked around at them, before letting out a small groan and drawing her bow.  
"Libra, anyone?" She asked.

"You're worried about its strength?" Balthier cooed, "I'm surprised you didn't kill it with that rock you threw."  
"It's level is considerably low," Fran answered, "You needn't worry."

"But…" She started, "I don't want to kill it, I just wanted it to leave the other birds alone."

"Then put it to sleep," Ashe said, "Maybe we'll be far enough from it when it wakes up it won't follow suit."

Penelo thought on the advice, before strapping her bow back and nodding. She held a hand close to her and closed her eyes, muttering the incantation before "Letting it fly," as Balthier put it. The bird, who had begun running at her, literally face-planted in the sand, snoring rather loudly. Penelo laughed, jumping in her victory.

"Wow, see? That wasn't so-"

She turned to see the group had gone, except for Vaan, who was still laughing at her.

"Looks like they missed your moment of glory, Penelo."

"And I didn't even use my bow!" She pouted, jogging past him to try and catch up.  
"I wouldn't be so down about it," He followed after her, "You haven't really used it much, and no one's really sure if you can."

She slid to a stop.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
He turned to face her, "What? …Nothing, I just mean you've never used a bow before, right? Who knows if you'll even like it?"  
Penelo snorted, and began walking again, "Who's to say I won't? Besides, Fran was the one who suggested my weapon was changed- _she _must think I have potential."   
"Then she _must_ be right," Vaan mocked with a laugh. Penelo only scoffed and kept walking.

Several minutes later, the group spotted the alternative passage entrance in the distance.

"Land ho'!" Balthier called, picking up his pace.

"And not a moment to soon," Ashe smiled, "The sun's beginning to go down."  
"We will need to be used to the dark, if we wish to travel the passage," Fran commented.  
"Not for tonight though," Basch spoke, "We camp outside tonight. I want everyone to be fully rested before we go in there."

"Sounds good to me, Captain," Vaan agreed, tagging Penelo, "Last one there's an old chocobo!"

Penelo gasped, then let out a laugh, "Old? I'm younger than you!"

She chased after him, leaving the older members of the group to chuckle amongst themselves.

"Such innocence," Ashe stated, "It's most out of place."  
"They've seen more than they let on," Basch answered, "Their youth keeps them bright."  
"I don't believe youth has much to do with it," Balthier added in, "The Princess isn't much older than them, keep in mind."  
"Yes," She agreed, "But they're also best friends…I have no one like that."

She didn't see, but Basch passed her an almost hurt look. Although his trust and loyalty to the Lady Ashe and Dalmasca had been tainted and questioned over the last two years, there were few people he considered himself closer to, few people he really cared about…

Suddenly, a shrill scream sounded across the sand, and the small group froze to listen, the Humes all looking at the Viera whose ears were pricked for what they all feared.

"The cries are not theirs," She confirmed, and everyone sighed slight relief, "But someone is in danger."

"Basch! Balthier!"

The men turned to see Penelo a distance in front of them, waving.

"In front of the passage! Skeletons, they're attacking some travelers!"  
"Skeletons? _Outside?_" Ashe marveled.  
"Must've smelled something they liked," Balthier stated, checking his ammunition before taking off after Penelo, "Better make sure they don't get it!"

The group took off running toward the entrance to Barheim, more screams surrounding them as they neared their destination. As they approached, Ashe almost gasped at the sight of Vaan trying to fight off the monsters by himself. Blood already trickled down one side of his face, and he was breathing heavy.

"Vaan!" She yelled, and looked at Basch, "He won't last much longer!"  
The man nodded, drawing his Diamond Sword as he sped up. Ashe readied a Curaga spell, only to be cut off when Penelo appeared in front of her, throwing the same spell out just in time to breathe life into her friend. He stood upright, gripping his Trident as he moved to keep fighting. "Penelo fights," Fran stated, slowing her pace as they reached the entrance, "And Basch is prepared. We should wait until we are needed."  
"And miss all the fun?" Balthier almost scowled, "Who ever set that law into place anyway? "Three people to a fighting team"- what rubbish."  
"The kings of old set it that way so to make the fights fair," Ashe explained, "They did it for sport, before the wars began…I just don't believe they realized the law would follow long after their passing."  
"Shame, too," The pirate breathed, "Most battles we face would have been worlds easier, had we all been in together."  
"This teaches teamwork," Fran noted, "For the younger ones, this is a good practice to learn early."

Balthier and Ashe looked at the Viera, then back to the battle. Penelo stood in front of the three trembling travelers, continuing to heal her teammates as they fought. Basch yelled out instructions to Vaan, who almost spun with his weapon in a graceful manner- he was learning to fight well.

With little 'life' left, the last skeleton threw back its head with a bloodcurdling scream, throwing a Blind spell on Vaan. He spun around, trying to follow his mark, but couldn't seem to find it. Basch jumped in, slamming his sword through the skeleton's skull and letting it drop under him. The travelers cheered, and Penelo leapt from her spot in front of them to catch a stumbling Vaan, who slid to the ground with her help.

"Hold still," She instructed gently, "You're exhausted."  
"I'm fine," He answered, almost irritated, "I would have had him if he hadn't struck me blind."  
Penelo laughed softly, drawing a phial of eye drops from her pouch, "You sound so sure… I remember the first time you were ever struck blind, Vaan. You went into such a panic."  
"Yeah, yeah, and I knocked over one of Migelo's shelves of potions, I remember," He tried not to smile, "If I remember right though, it was _his _fault I was blind in the first place."  
"No no, it was Kytes."  
"Oh…right, he stole that powder from the Bazaar and was trying to show me…" He laughed, "Kytes... always getting into something."

The younger of the two smiled slightly as she tilted her friend's head back, dripping the drops into his eyes, then putting the empty bottle back in her pouch. A moment later he blinked, the colored liquid sliding out of his eyes and returning his sight to him.

"Thanks," He sighed, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand, "How are the travelers, and Basch? …Where are the others?"  
"Talking to the travelers, who are fine; it seems as though they're not _just _traveling. I think they're thieves, and the woman is the one from the village that Dantro's wife was taking care of."  
"Hmm."

The two teenagers stood from their resting spot to look over at the rest of their group, who had somewhat crowded around the woman and her two Seeq partners.

"We can't thank you enough for fighting those monsters off." She sighed, smiling.  
"After that last encounter, you think you'd know to stay away." Balthier replied, raising an eyebrow.  
She shook her head, "Oh no, we didn't really go that far in, we were just…gathering a few of our things we left behind before moving on our way."  
"Yeah!" One of the Seeqs piped up, "We was just gettin' our stuff when those monsters came runnin' af'er us!"

"The passage swarms with death and the undying," Basch started, "But that doesn't explain why those skeletons came _outside._"  
"Perhaps they fear the Bloodwing?" Ashe tried to reason, "Would it turn on its own kind, though?" "Places of the Mist have little reasoning for their goings on," Fran explained quietly, "If the passage holds secrets, reveal them she will not until we look."

"There was…one rumor," The woman said, interrupting the group's small conversation, "Deep within the passage there are many monsters that work together, they grow stronger in one another's presence."When she saw she had their attention, she went on.

"This Bloodwing you speak of, I've heard say that one monster taught them to work together, working to prey upon those who have tried to escape, or get through… either way, the monsters that spawn in there… they're not just dangerous, they're almost… smart."

"Just what we need, monsters that are dead _and _know what they're doing." The sky pirate almost groaned, looking at Basch, "Still wanting to go in, 'el Capitan?"

"The monsters we face may be smart," Ashe reassured, placing a hand on the general's arm, "But we're smarter, and stronger. We'll be fine."

He looked at her for a moment, then to Balthier and Fran, then to Penelo and Vaan.

"Is everyone sure?"

"Only if you are!" Penelo piped up with a smile, and Vaan nodded his agreement.

"Then we wait 'til morn." He stated softly, looking back to the thieves, "I advise you be on your way."  
"Already on it," The woman replied, strolling past him. Her partners followed close after, and soon the group was just as alone as they'd been when they first set out on their journey.

"…Now what?" Vaan asked, looking around.

"Now we rest," Basch answered, sliding his bag from over his shoulder, "Our quest will only get harder from here, so we'll need all the energy we can get. I'll take the first watch tonight- we don't want any more of those skeletons wandering out of the passage and onto us while we sleep."

"I call second watch," Balthier chimed in, throwing Vaan a smirk, "Looks like you pulled the short straw, Vaan."

The younger man groaned slightly, setting his pouch down on the ground.

It was going to be a long night.

Hours passed into the night, and all was quiet. The fire glowed gently in the midst of the team's makeshift camp, offering what little heat it gave to those who sat nearest to its flame. Off to the side, Basch sat in the sand, ever-sharp eyes watching the lines of the passage entrance for any sign of movement, any noise or out-of-place sound…

"Basch."

The general nearly jumped out of his skin. Quickly composing himself, he looked down at the woman from who the voice came.

"Yes, Princess?"  
She chuckled, "Did I scare you?"  
"…Startled me is more like it," He answered, embarrassed, "Is everything all right? Do you need something?"  
"No, nothing," She whispered, trying to keep her voice low, "I just wanted to keep you company for a bit."  
"You need your rest, Mi'lady," the older man tried to insist, but he couldn't really enforce his words. There was nothing he would love more than for Ashe to keep him company while he watched over her.

"Oh come now, don't be stubborn," She smiled, adjusting on her cot to face him where she lay, "Surely you must grow tired of watching by yourself."

"It is my privilege to watch over my friends," He stated softly, looking back to the cave, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone."  
"No, of course not," Ashe shook her head, "I didn't mean you don't want to do it… I just said you must want _someone _to talk to…sitting up all hours of the night can't be very enjoyable when you're alone."  
The general chuckled, glancing back at her, "I suppose you're right…forgive me." 

The two went silent for a minute, and Ashe rolled onto her back and gazed up at the glittering night sky. Literally thousands of stars were visible, for the Estersands hold no clouds at night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Basch asked.  
She sighed, "When I was younger I used to complain to my father that the lights of Dalmasca were too bright to see the night sky… I would climb to the highest point in the palace, trying to catch just a glimpse of one star…The night before my wedding, Father took me on an airship to Bhujerba, and had all the lights turned down on the ship…"  
"Sounds dangerous."   
"It was beautiful…Every star lit up, and it was as if we were right there in the heavens… Father told me that his father had always told him that when you say your prayers, you either need to be very low to the ground or very high in the sky, so at least one god shall hear you."  
Basch smiled, "He's right… One way or the other, someone's got to hear you."

The two laughed softly for a moment, then fell quiet again. A few more minutes passed, and Basch finally looked at his Princess.

"Princess," He started, pausing when her bright eyes caught his, "…Earlier…you spoke of friendships to Balthier…"  
"Yes?"  
"You…" He looked down, "…You said you had no one."

Ashe felt a small pang of guilt. She _had _said that.

"I just wanted you to know," He continued, "That although you are my future Queen, and superior… you are also my friend, and I am here…if you ever need…anything."

She smiled, probably the most genuine smile she'd felt in months. She cared for the general, more than she herself understood.

"Thank you Basch, that means more than you know."

He smiled back, and began to say something…

"Well, this is lovely."

The two were startled by Balthier's smooth tone, and they both looked to see him standing on the other side of Basch, stretching his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment- but it seemed only appropriate to make my presence known, seeing how it's my turn to watch- and as entertaining as it might be, I would rather _not_ start my session with an earful of something I'd rather not hear- you understand."

Ashe and Basch looked back at each other, then away, clearly embarrassed. Clearing his throat, the general stood up and dusted himself off.

"The post is yours, keep it well."  
"Naturally."

He glanced to Ashe, who was watching him as he walked back to his cot on the other side of the fire.

"I bid you good night, Mi'lady."  
"Good night, general."

With that, the two fell silent for the last time that evening, leaving the pirate to chuckle to himself as he slid into his watch post for the next few hours.

"Oh how I love awkward moments."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: To those reviewing- thank you so much for your comments and constructive criticisms, it really does mean a lot to know there are still some people who find my work worth reading. :o) I tried to keep the "Name differentiation" down just a tad, and I did a little more with their tones… Thank you for reading!  
Ari


	3. Too Easy

**Chapter Three: Too Easy**

_"In a boat that's built of sticks and hay,  
We drifted from the shore.  
With a captain who's too proud to say_

_That he dropped the oar._

Now a tiny hole has sprung a leak,  
In this cheap pontoon.  
Now the hull has started growing weak-  
And we're gonna be sinking soon…"  
-Sinking Soon

_Norah Jones_

"You've got to be kidding me." -Vaan_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

If there were two things Ashe hated in all Ivalice, one of them would be dark, stinking tunnels- second only to the Empire. Funny thing was, she used one to hide from the other the last two years of her life, so she'd had an equal amount of time to draw up all the reasons she couldn't stand either- the first for both cases being the most obvious.

"I wish it weren't so dark." She stated bluntly.  
"Well if it weren't dark, cold, and smelly what kind of dungeon passageway would it be, Princess?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. She'd become accustomed to Balthier's smooth remarks over the time they'd traveled together, and normally she would have a comment of her own to throw back, but the increasingly wet climate of the passageway seemed to have dampened more than her boots…

"Be of calm spirit, your Highness," She nearly jumped at Basch's warm hand on her arm, "The monsters that lurk these tunnels are simple."

"Save our mark," Fran reminded distantly from the back of the group, "The undead here are not things to be unheard of on our travel thus far."

Ashe glanced back at the Viera, then to Basch, who offered her a small smile. Feeling comforted, the Princess turned back to the tunnel they walked.

"I wonder when they'll notice we're here."

Penelo looked over at Vaan, who walked casually beside her, swinging is arms back and forth in his usual nonchalant way.

"I don't understand why you want to fight something so badly. I personally would rather we _not_ run into anything but our mark while we're down here."

"I know," he replied, "But… I'm getting bored.

"Then perhaps you should occupy yourself with something useful like thinking of your initiatives when we first run in to this beast," Balthier's voice came close behind him. In return to the comment Vaan sniffed and turned his attention forward.

"Balthier's right Vaan," Penelo said quietly, "If what that woman outside the passage said is true, these monsters are going to take a little more than a few swings to take out."  
"Oh sure," He glanced over at her, "The monster's here probably have a big strategy when it comes to attacking travelers." He scoffed, quickening his strides as they neared what appeared to be a tunnel, "I almost hope the monsters here are smart, it might be a challenge for a cha-"

Vaan was cut off in mid-sentence by a loud wail. Barely having time to react, he could only manage to tumble out of the path of a rather large Scepter as it emerged from the ground.

"Vaan!" Penelo ran to her friend's side, pulling him up by the arm just in time to jump away from another Scepter as it appeared.

"Happy now?" Balthier asked coolly, steadying his gun to aim at the first Scepter.   
"Vaan, Penelo, out." Basch ordered as he stepped forward, drawing his sword, "Ashe, watch them. Fran, come in."

"Oh come on, Basch!" Vaan turned to him, obviously disappointed.  
"Not now Vaan," The Captain dismissed him, advancing toward the second Scepter.  
"Vaan, don't argue, just get out!" Ashe called from behind him.

The teenager grumbled quietly as his best friend took his arm and pulled him along, taking a post by the Princess as Fran walked into the battle that had moments ago almost been theirs.

"Why can't we all just fight together?" He whined, holding his Trident upright in front of him as he looked on at the battle, "I know that law about the three to a battle is still in place- but who could stop us if we wanted to fight?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ashe almost scolded him, "It's too much of a risk to do such a thing in a situation like this- do you not know the consequences of such actions should someone fall when a group of more than three fights?"  
"Yeah, I know," He answered softly, "I'm sorry, I guess I just…want to fight."  
"Patience, your time will be soon enough."

He nodded and continued to watch the fight. The two Scepters that had appeared were nearly "dead." Fran aimed her bow skillfully and fired, sending one screaming into disintegration. Moments later Balthier sent the other to the same fate. The three warriors stood in their victory for a moment, letting the echoes of the defeated monsters fade into the increasing darkness of the cave. After a few seconds, Balthier sighed.

"Hm, that was too easy-"

Before he could finish his declaration another shrill scream filled the cave, this one louder than the first. Only this time, the scream was followed by several other screams, each coming from a different point around the three. Balthier grumbled and readied his gun once more.

"Like I said, too easy."

Fran fired first, sending one of the Scepters shrieking back. As it moved, a mangled skeleton swaggered up in its place.

"Dead Bones," Penelo whispered, "What are they doing outside of the tunnels, and alongside the Scepters?"

"The monsters, they work together!" Cried Fran as she readied a Holy spell. The purity instantly vanquished a few of the creatures, and maimed the rest. Basch and Balthier took the opportunity to attack. 

The minutes seemed to stretch endlessly as the Humes and Viera continued to battle the undead monsters. Ashe, Penelo, and Vaan could only watch from a distance as each creature went down, only to be replaced by another soon after. The fight began to look hopeless, and Basch turned to spare the other half of the team a quick order.

"If this persists much longer, you are to leave!"  
"Don't be absurd!" Ashe called back, obviously shocked, "We stay together- we're a team!"  
"Princess, it's for your safety and the young ones!"  
"But-"  
"Don't worry your Highness," Balthier called casually as he fought, "I believe we are quite capable of handling ourselves." 

"But Basch…" She trailed off, and the Captain returned her gaze for a moment- a moment too long. "Basch- look out!"

His response, however, was too slow. A skeleton had approached him in his thoughtless moment and greeted him with a loud scream and a strong blow to the chest. The warrior was sent rolling across the ground, only to be met seconds later by Ashe. She knelt beside him and began to ready a healing spell. Vaan, quick to act, jumped over the scene and into the battle, weapon ready.

"Vaan!" Penelo started to plead, but he kept going.  
"Don't worry, I've got it! You two just worry about getting him back on his feet."

She paused, then nodded in reply and knelt beside Ashe and the unconscious Basch.

"So glad you could join us Vaan," Balthier spared him a look as he ran in to fill the empty place on the battle field, "Just remember to watch what you're doing."

"Right!"

The battle continued. Fran cast Haste to push the odds in the team's favor. After a few minutes, things seemed to be looking up again. The monsters had been whittled down to two, which were getting weaker by the second. Soon, the screams only echoed in the passage once more.

Vaan turned to Balthier with a slight smile as he leaned on his Trident, "Well, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't so bad, right?"

The sky pirate chuckled softly, and looked to his partner.

"And I'd be willing to bet it's not over, hmm Fran?"

The Viera, who had been quiet since the end of the battle, had her ears pricked intently. After a moment, her eyes narrowed and she drew an arrow.

"The mark, it comes."

Vaan looked to Balthier, "You've got to be kidding me."

The gunslinger didn't answer, but readied himself yet again as a deafening scream almost shook the ground beneath them. Above them appeared the Bloodwing, eyes glowing red like its fur as it lowered itself to a short distance above the group, wanting to fight.

"We must be rid of this creature quickly," Fran advised, "Lest it calls for others to join it."

"She's right," Balthier agreed, "The last thing we need is more than what we came for."  
"You say that like we haven't had enough already." Vaan shook his head, falling into battle stance.

With that, the fight against the Bloodwing began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: No, no… I have no excuse. I'm sorry if you feel this chapter is terrible, but it's been a VERY long time since I've written. Encouragement and constructive criticism is welcome.  
Ari 


	4. An Omen

**Chapter Four: An Omen**

_"It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life.  
(You bleed for me, I'll bleed for you)  
I caught you walking through walls,  
Drowned with applause  
From a world that makes me crazy…  
Oh…._

We are, we are the shaken,  
We are the monsters underneath your bed.  
Yeah, believe what you read.  
We are, we are mistaken,  
We are the voices inside your head.  
Yeah, believe what you see…"  
-Monsters  
Matchbook Romance

"It comes." –Ashe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please…come on, come on… breathe…"

(What? I can't… who's talking?)

"Basch…"

(Princess? Why can't I see you? I hear your voice…)

"We need you here, come on!"

(Wait…that's not the Princess. Penelo?)

"I can't stay with you much longer, Ashe and Vaan are in battle, Balthier's on the side, and Fran is getting weaker by the moment. You _have _to wake up, Basch!"

(Ashe… battle? The Bloodwing!)

Light poured into Basch's vision as he sat up, nearly gasping air. It wasn't long after that the rest of his senses were invaded; deafening screams of the Bloodwing and its spawning minions, the smell of rotting flesh- it was almost too much for the broken Captain. Nevertheless, he instinctively pulled himself to his feet and turned to the young Rabanastrian that had been at his side.

"You stay here," He said hoarsly, "I'll go in."  
"Yeah, right," She raised an eyebrow, pulling her bow off her shoulder and readying and arrow, "You need to drink a few Hi-Potions before you even think about drawing your sword. I'm in- don't worry, we'll be okay."

Before Basch could protest she closed a small pouch of Potions into his hand and quickly moved onto the battlefield, shooting an arrow just in time to knock back a Scepter that had begun advancing on the struggling Fran. Passing the young woman an appreciative glance, the Viera made her way off the field, where Balthier was ready to meet her with a High Potion and Ether.

"Glad you could make it," Vaan greeted her, never taking his eyes off the mark. She smiled slightly, and continued to fight. Not far off, Ashe continued to cast protective spells and fight off skeletons as needed, since she could not reach the large bat with the Yakei she carried. Vaan too had trouble reaching it from time to time- often his attacks were aimed more toward the monsters that came on foot. Still they all fought, losing some ground, then gaining it back.  
Time wore on slowly, and the undead monsters began to thin again. Unfortunately, the three fighters knew that didn't always mean it would be easier.

"Keep at it," Ashe encouraged, readying a Thunder spell, "It's almost over!"

Penelo steadied her bow and took aim at the monster, hitting it as best as she could. Fran had been right- she was natural with the stringed weapon. The monster shrieked, falling into a beserk mode as its impending death became more evident with each hit.

"Just a few more times Penelo," Vaan said, trying hard to hit the creature with his Trident. The bat flew above it, and unexpectedly turned on him with a start. He didn't even have time to yell as it dove to latch on to him. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel it's fangs sink in to him… but it never came.

Penelo's scream jerked him back to reality as he opened his eyes to see Ashe on the ground next to him, having run in front of the Bloodwing before it could get to him. The monster was sucking the life right out of her. Jumping to his feet, he pulled his Trident around and began trying to get the creature off the Princess. The thing was persistent, digging further into her shoulder and drawing a sudden, agonizing scream from her. Penelo began to ready an arrow when suddenly a loud yell came from behind her, followed by a blast that knocked everyone- including the Bloodwing- a few feet back.

Basch rushed in in time to stand in over Ashe's limp body, Diamond Sword held steady. Naturally the Bloodwing tried to make it back to its feast, but Basch was ready, and greeted its open mouth with his blade. The monster let out one last shriek as it staggered back and fell to the ground, fading into the reddish dirt that made the floor beneath them. After a moment a bright jewel appeared in its stead, symbolizing its defeat. Balthier immediately moved to get it, though no victory was celebrated. Once the sky pirate had the token, he turned to Basch, who was already lifting the Princess into his arms.

"There's a crystal nearby, we'll take her there." He instructed in his ever-calm tone. Basch needed no further instruction, and began making his way through the tunnel that lay just ahead of them. Penelo shouldered her bow and followed close behind, trying to cast small healing spells on Ashe with what little magic she had left in her for the time being.

-----

Several hours passed, and the small group sat in the abandoned train station, near the light that emanated from the crystal they had reached not long after the battle. It was quiet, save for the small whimpers that came from Ashe where she lay on a makeshift cot near the crystal.  
The group hadn't planned to stay in the passage, but upon the realization that none of them were in good enough condition to leave, they had decided it best to stay. For the time being they were safe, as long as the crystal held its protective glow.  
Although the group knew they were safe, Fran and Vaan still sat awake, watching in case some straggling monster wandered in to their safe haven. The Viera stood at the edge of the station platform, her stance nearly suggesting she was used to watching for strange things in the darkness. Vaan sat quietly near the crystal, the only thing between he and it was Penelo, who had curled up next to him and fallen asleep only a few hours before.

Surprisingly, it was Fran who finally spoke, nearly sending Vaan out of his skin.

"To think of our earlier battle as you do is not wise," She stated, not looking at him.  
The young man knew what she meant, though he was slightly puzzled at how.  
"I just know we could have handled it much better had we fought together."  
"The rules of old may seem foolish, Hume, and set for foolish reasons they were. Yet much good has come of them."  
Vaan shook his head slightly, drawing his knees up to his chest, "Sure… but I still don't think the punishment is fair."  
"Perhaps, but change it we can not."

Silence, then, "Have you ever seen anyone go against the rule?"  
Fran glanced at him, and nodded, "A few times, yes."  
"Did any of them live?"  
"…No." She brushed a stray hair out of her face and turned back to the darkness, "There was once, however, one that came close. For the sake of his beloved he joined the battle. He was the fourth member. He fell before the monster could be destroyed, and the curse of old Ivalice was laid on him. Ten minutes to move his body to a teleport stone and heal him… They did not make it in time, and his body was given to the earth."

Vaan strained to look at her in the dark, but couldn't quite make the emotion on Fran's face, if there was one at all. He spoke.

"Even if good has come from the law, the bad seems to outweigh the good."

She didn't answer, and the two were silent for a few more minutes. Then she spoke again, changing the subject.

"You wish to leave this place." Her sentence seemed more of a statement than a question.  
Vaan titled his head to the side, "Well, I can't think of someone who would want to stay."  
"There are some who would have no quarrel with a place such as this. You are correct in saying most would not. However, I sense you have a greater urgency than the others to leave."  
"…I guess I do. I've never liked dark tunnels. And there's something about this one… it just doesn't feel right."  
She paused, then nodded in agreement, "The Mist gathers near, and something great looms. I cannot place it, but encounter it we should not."

Vaan didn't answer, although Fran knew the boy agreed. Breathing deeply, she continued to stare into the darkness that was the Barheim Passage, praying silently to herself that nothing emerged from it.

Time continued to pass in silence, and Vaan had no way of keeping up with it. The blackness that surrounded the group was unchanging, leaving no way to tell when morning would break. He never thought he would miss feeling the sun on his skin so much. After while his eyes began to feel heavy, leading him to contemplate sleep. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Ashe suddenly rustled behind him, sitting up. The two night watchers looked at her, and Vaan began to ask what she was doing when she stood up, not saying a word, and began to walk away from the group.

"Ashe-" Vaan started, getting up to go after her. Fran was a step ahead of him.  
"She sleeps still," She said calmly, "Do not wake her- it is a bad omen. I will watch her. You may come if you wish- the others are safe here."

Again not responding, Vaan followed suit after the Princess and the Viera, feeling a sense of hesitation come over him as the trio went further away from the platform where their comrades rested.

The darkness seemed to swallow them as they walked, the only sound being the occasional mutter from the sleepwalking Ashe. For the most part her words were unintelligible, but at one point Vaan could have sworn…

"She speaks of Rasler," Fran noted softly, as if her voice would be swallowed should she speak too loudly, "And the Mist…it grows stronger."  
Vaan breathed the air. Fran was right, the Mist was getting stronger. A sudden feeling of fear began to creep through his body, and he looked back to where the rest of the group was sleeping. The light was nearly a pinpoint at the end of the tunnel. Turning back to Ashe and Fran, he began to reach out for Ashe's arm.

"Ashe," He whispered loudly, "Ashe, wake up."  
"Do not wake her," Fran reached over and grabbed his hand before it could reach her, "It is an omen."  
"We're going to have a lot more to worry about if we keep walking- don't you sense there's something wrong?"  
Fran paused, her dark eyes almost glowing in the dark as she strained to look ahead in the path that Ashe continued on.  
"She'll be attacked by something if we don't turn her around," Vaan reasoned, "I'm going to at least try to make her walk back to the crystal."

Moving again to grab Ashe's arm, he wasn't stopped by Fran. However, as soon as he touched her, Ashe flailed, staggering a few steps to the side before steadying herself and continuing on. He looked to the Viera, who had begun thumbing her bow in an almost anxious manner. Noticing she wasn't going to do anything to help, he decided to try again a little more firmly. He approached the Princess and reached for her arm, this time grabbing her shoulders when she flailed. In turn she let out a loud scream, twisting away from him and falling to the ground. He knelt to help her up, only to be greeted by her wide, terror-filled eyes.

"It comes." She breathed.

Before he could even begin to think about asking, a bloodcurdling shriek filled the air around them, and through the darkness ahead of them, a deep purple haze began to appear.

"What's going on?" Vaan asked quietly, drawing the Trident he somehow knew he was about to need. Beside him, Fran had already drawn an arrow.

"An omen." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Getting better, I hope? It's rather late now, friends, so I'll be going off to bed. Darn you 9:30 Nutrition class!  Oh well, I suppose it could be worse. Thank you again to all who are reading- reviews are welcome (unless it's a flame, then boo on you:D)!  
-Ari 


	5. The Death Seraph

**Chapter Five: The Death Seraph**

"_Get the feeling that you're never,  
All alone and I remember now…  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies,  
She dies…_

At the end of the world, Or the last thing I see  
You are-  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me…"  
-The Ghost of You  
My Chemical Romance

"How convenient." -Balthier _  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Balthier!"

The sound of Fran's thickly accented voice was only a preceding factor in the sky pirate's waking. The 22-year old was already unceremoniously shaken out of his slumber by the shattering screech that had begun rattling the walls around them. However, the obviously strained voice of his partner was a much more motivating incentive for him to move with a purpose. Loading his gun, he started toward the commotion, sparing only a second to locate exactly who was missing from the group by way of peripheral vision. Penelo had risen seconds after him, while Basch was already several feet ahead. 

"Vaan!" Penelo called, though no answer came. The three picked up their pace, each one hoping silently that they would find the rest of their team at the end of the tunnel.  
Basch held his sword ready, anticipating the darkness as they moved further from the light of the crystal, though it never really came. As the volume of air around them shifted from the closed space of a tunnel to an almost stadium-like atmosphere, a purple light began to illuminate a large portion of the area in front of them.  
Basch could barely make out the shapes of Vaan, Ashe, and Fran in front of them, the three already holding battle stances as the light grew. Suddenly, the shrill scream that had alerted them all at first sounded again, this time with more… presence. The light that had been forming in front of them grew brighter, and within seconds the entire hall was visible.

"By the gods," Basch breathed, hand steady though he felt a small pang of fear in his bones, "An Esper."

"Not just any Esper, dear Captain," Balthier answered calmly, "The Death Seraph."

As if taking Balthier's statement as an introduction, the creature shrieked again, this time shaking the ground with such a force Penelo dropped to her knees.

"We can't fight this," She claimed, covering her ears, "Not something this big."  
"We have fought stronger," Fran reassured her from her place on the front line, "Though in a setting such as this the odds are not in our favor."

"We should turn back," Ashe suggested, glancing back at Basch, who nodded.  
"The Princess is right, this is not our battle for the time being."

A pause among the group, and the six began to turn and make their way back down the tunnel they came. The Esper that loomed behind them screamed in protest, shaking the walls once more. This time, however, the tunnel that had once been a safe passageway continued to shake, bringing the rag-tag team to halt. Suddenly, several monsters began to emerge from the tunnel's walls.

"How convenient," Balthier rolled his eyes, already moving back into the presence of the monster that awaited them.  
"A passage to the Garamsythe Waterway lies beyond the monster…" Fran trailed off as they stumbled back into the open area.

"If it's still open when all this is through," Vaan muttered.

Unfortunately no one had time to speak to form a plan. As soon as the group was back where the Seraph was it attacked, summoning half a dozen skeletons to accompany it in its fight.

"Well, I suppose it didn't want us to miss the party," Balthier stepped forward, "I'm in."  
Automatically Fran stepped forward as well, readying an arrow. Close behind Vaan started in, only to be stopped by Basch.

"Vaan, stay here and watch them."  
"But Ba-"  
He turned to him, "If things begin to get bad, you come in. Otherwise stay out and prepare."

The younger Hume obeyed reluctantly, turning to Ashe and Penelo as the two began casting protective magic on each other.

In battle, Fran watched Balthier's back, shooting away skeletons as they attempted to attack her partner. Balthier kept his eyes on the Esper, who had wrapped itself in its wings in an attempt to shield itself. Nearby Basch fought off more skeletons, determination etched onto his face as they began to clear the area of the undead monsters. Minutes later the last of the bone-creatures fell, and the Seraph opened its wings and began to rain its own supernatural attacks on the group.

Basch went in for it first, jumping as high as gravity would let him and landing a solid strike in the lower part of its body. It screamed, throwing the Captain several feet, and turned to Balthier and Fran. Throwing its head back it let loose another shriek and cast a spell that only hit the sky pirate. His weapon jammed, though it didn't matter much because he found himself suddenly unable to move. Seeing that the Hume had been rendered vulnerable, the creature began to dive for him. Before it could reach its mark a terse growl came, followed by a large wave of energy. The monster was stopped in its path as Fran stepped in front of Balthier, eyes glowing almost as brightly as the light she pushed in front of her. Letting out her own shrill scream she released her Feral Strike on the beast, sending it back against the wall. The Viera, winded, turned to Balthier and released him from his disability, only to collapse in exhaustion a second later. The man caught her, looking to the side.

"Ashe, meet us- Penelo, Vaan- come in!"

No further orders were needed for the reserve team as they carried out their instructions. Penelo entered the battle a few steps ahead of Vaan, already shooting at the Seraph as it closed its wings once more. Again, skeletons began to ascend from the ground, surrounding the new additions to the group. Basch rushed to their aide, taking out two of the undead with a single swing. Penelo in turn began casting protective magic on the older man, and Vaan continued to fight the monsters around them.  
As the fight wore on, the team began to spread out around the hall, whittling down the monsters as they came. After several minutes, the Seraph began to open up again.

"Penelo, cast Holy and shoot it," Basch instructed, "Vaan, ready an attack!"

Vaan nodded, giving a look to Penelo as she closed her eyes and began to mutter the spell. Just as her eyes began to open, something emerged from behind her.

"Penelo-" Vaan started, but it was too late. The skeleton rose and impaled her from behind, its sharpened bone going through her left shoulder- right through her heart. The young woman looked at the intrusion, then to her friend.

"No…"

Without a word, the boy launched his Trident at the monster- the weapon passing right through Penelo as she dropped to her knees and faded into the air. The skeleton screamed as it cut him in half, crumbling to the ground. Vaan retrieved his weapon and turned back to the monster to continue the fight, eyes wide.

"Someone bring her back now!"

Breathing heavily, he counted to three as he advanced toward the Seraph, all the while waiting for a familiar sound…  
The sound of feathers and Penelo materialized, gasping in a lungful of air just a few feet away from Basch, who casually discarded the empty bag of Phoenix Down and resumed battle stance.

"I will never get used to that." Vaan muttered, stabbing into the Esper once more.

Penelo coughed, finding her feet just in time to move out of the way of an attack. From the side Ashe called to her, and the normally spunky blonde obliged to the Princess's offer to trade places. Ashe entered the battle swinging, whilst Penelo was greeted with healing spells from both Balthier and Fran.

The battle continued to stretch endlessly. Team members fell, rose, healed each other, healed themselves. The tired routine was old, but most necessary in the hope of beating a creature such as an Esper. Unfortunately, just like the Bloodwing before it, the Death Seraph had a few tricks of its own. As it weakened it began to summon stronger monsters, and use stronger spells. At one point Basch fell, and a weakened Ashe pulled him off to the side as Balthier and Fran stepped back in. Vaan pressed on, bruised and bloody after what seemed like many hours of hard fighting. He waited for the next opportunity to attack the Esper. Then something…unexpected happened.  
The creature began to glow. As it began to glow, the remaining skeletons melted back into the ground. Confused, Vaan could only roll his head wearily to the side to gaze at the monster. Distantly he heard his teammates screaming for him to get off the field, but nothing short of shock and horror held him in his place. It was almost as if the creature was pulling the energy and will to fight from him. Wind began to blow through the hall around them, and he turned his head to see Balthier and Fran running toward him- but before they could reach him, the Esper threw its wings open, sending them flying back into the wall and rendering them defeated in one hit. Squinting against the force of the wind, Vaan looked back to the monster as it began to scream. Attempting to help him, Ashe and Basch stepped back onto the field while Penelo begged him to get out of the fight. But nothing happened… he couldn't feel anything, and it seemed as if the world was going fuzzy, and then he heard the creature's voice; low and horrifying, as it muttered a spell he'd only heard about in scary stories his older brother had told him when he was a child. 

…Death.

A great shadow emerged from the Seraph, pulling up Ashe and Basch, then dropping them lifeless back onto the field- they faded. The shadow passed over Vaan, but for some reason left him unharmed. It didn't matter either way- the young fighter felt his strength ebbing from him as he stood. After a moment his legs buckled and he fell to the ground, his Trident clattering next to him. He looked up at the monster hopelessly, and as the wind began to die down again he heard the sound of the skeletons re-emerging from the ground. He and Penelo were all that was left of their group- the two weakest of the team, and she couldn't enter the field as long as Ashe and Basch's spirits remained.

(So this is how it ends…) He thought, looking up at the creature. It returned his gaze in its own way- though the sockets that were its eyes were empty, Vaan knew it saw him. The hideous creature continued to wave its wings, the undead woman it held continued to scream, and Vaan continued to wait for the death he knew was coming- and not the temporary kind.

Somewhere behind him he heard a familiar rustling of feathers, then a sudden yell of protest, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing matter anymore.  
Then, everything went dark.

-------

"Vaan!" Penelo looked up at Zalera as it began to descend on her best friend. Fighting back the tears she felt in her eyes, she knew she had to do something. Drawing her bow, she stepped onto the field, letting loose an arrow as the monster approached the boy. It hit the Esper's neck, sending it screaming a bit to the side. Moving as fast as she could she threw out a Phoenix Down to Basch, who came to just in time for the Seraph to release it's Stop spell. Both of the fighters winced, but only Penelo came out, looking back at the Captain in confusion, then to the armband Vaan had given her earlier in their journey.

"Vaan…" She breathed again, then, looking at the monster, "You're not going to win this one."  
Closing her eyes, she found it in herself to bring out a power of her Quickening. One she hadn't used before because Ashe had told her she wasn't strong enough yet- that it may hurt her to use it. She opened her eyes.

"We can win this."  
With that she faded into the air.   
-------

"Breathe!"

Screaming, someone yelling a spell… Vaan thought he heard his brother's voice, telling him to sit up, to watch…watch… Penelo. Penelo!

An agonizing scream and Vaan came back to life, though no time was given to celebrate his rebirth. He looked up just in time to see Basch rushing toward him, while Ashe was running to the side, but she was too far away- why was she running?  
His answer came in a sudden shriek from the Esper, who had begun to crumble in defeat. In front of it materialized Penelo, who had returned from using her strongest Quickening, the snow from her spell suddenly falling around the entire room.

(She's not…she's not strong enough!) Vaan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which quickly turned to horror as he realized what was had happened. He and Penelo had been the only ones left- but Penelo… she went against the rule of battle, and now…

She hovered a few feet above ground, blood streaming down the sides of her face and dripping off the tips of her fingers. Feeling a new sense of strength enter him, he rose up and moved to catch his best friend as she dropped out of the air, landing awkwardly in his arms. He shook her lightly, and her eyes slit open, barely.

"Penelo," He said, feeling his throat tighten, "You have to hold on."  
She coughed, blood making its way to the corners of her mouth, she croaked.  
"I…can't."

Basch met them with a Curaga spell ready, but it was no use; she was gone. 

"Penelo," Vaan called softly, then, looking at Basch, "We need a Phoenix Down."  
"No," He replied, not returning the younger man's gaze, "What we need is a teleport stone."

His fear confirmed, Vaan looked back to Penelo. On her forehead a deep red number "10" appeared.

"We have ten minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Wow, I really hope some people are actually reading this. If you are, thank you.  Your attention is much appreciated!  
Ari


	6. Of Monsters and Miracles

**Chapter Six: Of Monsters and Miracles**__

"Now we're stuck in this together,  
And I don't think I can run,  
From the ties that we have started,  
From the sins that we've become…

Please don't go,  
Please don't go…  
(You broke my heart…)  
Please, don't go…"

-Please Don't Go  
William Fitzsimmons

"Amusing, they're working together." –Balthier

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

No words could describe the intense fear that captured the minutes following Penelo's diagnosed impending doom. Knowing the nearest teleport stone was much, _much_ further than ten minutes away, the group began to work together with such understood purpose that it would have made any high-ranking officer blush in envy.

Basch, Fran, and Balthier moved ahead of the group, literally blasting the path before them clear. Vaan and Ashe followed close behind, Vaan clutching the dead Penelo close as he moved faster than he'd ever moved before in his young life.

Three minutes passed and they neared the area that they had fought the Bloodwing just the night before. Such a short distance, though it normally took nearly an hour to travel- monsters being factored into the equation and all- but it all seemed a blur at the speed they moved. That is, until they began to near the Passage's entrance.

Sceptors and Dead Bones began rising from the ground- only this time, instead of just appearing in front of them, they rose _around_ them, attempting to trap them.

"Amusing," Balthier noted, "They're working together."  
"These must be the sort of monsters the lady thief spoke of," Basch grumbled.  
"The timing may be unpleasant," Fran calmed, "But fight them we must if we wish Penelo to live."  
"Vaan," Basch ordered, "You and Ashe take her and keep going, we'll hold them off here."

With that, he turned and swung into a string of the monsters, sending them back and leaving an opening for the duo to run through and keep moving, and move they did.  
With nearly five minutes left the smaller group neared the entrance of the Barheim Passage, the light from the Estersand becoming more visible with each step of ground they covered. It wasn't until they reached the opening either of the two living fighters spoke.

"We only have about five minutes to get her back to the village. The teleport stone is right through the g-"

Once again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time since their side quest began, Vaan was interrupted by the sound of a shriek, and given zero time to react. Something hard hit his ankles, sending him tumbling out of the entrance of the Passage and Penelo's lifeless body rolling across the sand.

"Vaan!" Ashe cried, jumping down after her young friend and drawing her katana in time to fight off the skeleton that had tripped him.

"Penelo!" He turned over where he was and hurriedly crawled to her side, frantically trying to gather her into his arms. He shook his head, "Those things are outside the passage again…"

Another screech and Vaan turned just in time to meet the backhand of one of the three skeletons that stood at the entrance. He went flying, only to face plant a few feet away. Groaning, he lifted himself up once more and turned back to Penelo's body. Two of the monsters had begun crowding her, but they didn't make it far.  
A loud roar filled the air, followed by a red glowing light. Seconds later, Belias appeared and picked up the two skeletons, tossing them almost nonchalantly to the side. Ashe stepped in front of him, walking to Vaan and offering her hand to help him up.

"There is no time," She stated, "Less than three minutes remain. You must continue on alone." She looked back to the Gigas, and called up to it, "You will take the boy and the girl to the village immediately, and you _will _move as fast as you can."

Vaan eyed the creature as he moved to pick up Penelo. Normally the Hume would have stood and argued with his future Queen, but desperate times called for desperate measures- and never before had he been so desperate.

The giant creature growled an agreement, extending its arm to the two younger Humes. Vaan raised his best friend's body and climbed on as best as he could, and then they began to move.

The wind nearly pushed Vaan off the arm of Belias as he practically flew over the Estersand. Bearing down, he looked to the fragile creature in his arms. The number, which had be decreasing since the moment of her sentence, read 1. He closed his eyes, saying a prayer to whatever gods could hear him…

The village quickly came in to view, and almost as soon as he saw it they were there at the gate. Time almost seemed to freeze as Belias skidded to a stop at the entrance, sand flying everywhere as Vaan nearly lost his balance jumping from the Esper's arm and into the village boundaries. People were screaming and scattering at the sight of the Gigas, others were watching Vaan as he ran through the small area, yelling for everyone to move.  
He reached the crystal, heart pounding, and stood Penelo upright as best as he could. His heart sank as he noticed the brand on her forehead beginning to disappear, but still he continued to push her back against the orange crystalline surface that was the teleport stone. His friend didn't move, but began to fade into the crystal.

"Penelo," Vaan started, terror claiming his heart, "Penelo no, no! Penelo! Wake up Penelo! Come back! No, you can't leave me!"

But no answer came. The younger Rabanastrian continued to fade, until Vaan's hands hit the surface of the stone. In shock he slid to his knees in the sand, resting his head on the crystal.

"No…" He croaked, feeling his throat begin to tighten and his stomach start to knot, "No…Penelo… You can't…"

Behind him the village had fallen silent, most of them hardly understanding what had just happened, but most of them knowing whatever it was wasn't good. A few minutes passed and the rest of the team arrived in the village, winded and bleeding. Though upon seeing Vaan in his state, physical pain took the backburner for them.

"Oh Penelo…" Ashe said softly, hands clasping to her chest as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Everyone else remained silent, until Vaan finally began muttering again.

"Remember… before we started out on this side quest…I promised you we wouldn't get separated again- not this time…" He struggled to breathe, feeling as if he would choke on the desert air, "Well, I tried to stay near you, Penelo, but you left… you left me… See? That's not fair. I can't watch over you if you leave. That's why you have to come back…"

Silence followed, and Vaan closed his eyes, not moving from his position on the ground with his head on the stone. "Come back…"

After a moment Basch started to move forward to console the boy, but was stopped when a loud ringing began to sound from the crystal. Vaan, startled, fell away from the stone, crawling backward in the sand until he reached Basch, who had stepped forward and knelt to greet him. The Captain helped him to his feet, where they both began to shield their eyes as the light of the crystal grew brighter to the point of blinding.

Seconds later the noise began to fade, and through it came a voice.

"Vaan…? Vaan, where are you?"

The 17-year old nearly jumped out of his skin as he lowered his arm to stare into the glow.

"Penelo!?"

The light began to fade, and as it did, the form of the once-dead girl stood before the group, fully healed and eyes wide. The moment the two childhood friends realized what had happened, they ran to each other, Vaan catching Penelo in his arms and spinning her around with nothing short of joy and relief.

"You…you're alive!"  
"I know!" She answered, sounding just as shocked as he did, "I...I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was seeing you below me when I came out of my spell, but then… but then I was cold… and it was dark, and I was alone… and then…"  
She looked up at him, "I heard your voice, you were telling me…"  
"…To come back," He finished, then laughed, turning to the rest of the group, "She's okay!"

The older members of the group simply smiled in their shock- none of them had ever witnessed such a resurrection. As the two teenagers moved back into the welcoming presence of their friends, the villagers began to clap and cheer, regardless of the fact half of them were still clueless as to what had happened.

"Well," Balthier said quietly, glancing at Fran, "I believe this has been enough excitement for one day."  
She smiled slightly, "Save your strength, for I am sure tomorrow holds greater adventure still."

The two looked back to the young Humes, who were still embracing. After a moment Penelo stepped back from Vaan, smiling.

"Now we know nothing can separate us."  
He smiled back, hugging her again. Balthier chuckled and looked to his partner once more.

"Perhaps there's time for these two to become good sky pirates yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some comments…actually- PLEASE leave comments. I would love to know if people are actually reading this!!   
Ari


End file.
